Final Feliz?
by Arizza
Summary: Edward la dejó... el doctor le encontró eso en ella... la está matando y ella no quiere luchar.. sin él, no vale la pena vivir... esta por irse... será que a él le importe?


Final... Feliz?

Hoy, después de muchos años, puedo afirmar con toda confianza que obtuve, no solo un final feliz, si no también una vida plena de la cual sentirme satisfecha.  
Dicen que cuando estás por morir, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos.  
Bueno, pues debo decir que ése no es mi caso.  
Yo recuerdo.  
No es como dicen, de que las memorias pasan frente a ti sin avisar y al azar. No, yo las hago venir.  
Y lo recuerdo todo.  
No sólo los momentos felices y en paz, y llenos de amor. También recuerdo los amargos, dolorosos y terribles, ya que, sin ellos, no podría apreciar lo que hasta hoy tuve… y estoy por dejar. Sin esos malos ratos, se que, los buenos no habrían llegado.  
Abro los ojos y me veo rodeada de mis seres queridos, que me ven con amor y tristeza por que me voy. Mi madre, Reene, que siempre estuvo conmigo, y me cuidó y educó.  
Mis amigos, que a pesar de todo, están aquí para acompañarme. Sin importarles mi silencio y distanciamiento. Ángela y Jacob, y el novio de ángela, Ben. Están aquí para apoyarme.  
Y mi padre, Charlie, quien a pesar de todo, aprendió a quererme y aperdonar aunque no muy convencido a... él, y yo a perdonarlo, por odiarlo cuando me dejó.  
Todos están aquí, pero me hacen falta ellos, en especial... él. Sé que están tristes, a pesar de querer mostrar lo contrario. Saben que me queda poco, pues esta enfermedad me consume a fuego lento, día tras día.  
Y por ellos, por que no quiero que se sientan mal por mi partida, haré lo posible por no mostrar mi dolor.  
Sé que el tiempo se agota y pronto no sabré más de mí. Ya hace cinco meses que me detectaron mi enfermedad, y he luchado por superarlo.  
Aún recuerdo el nuevo dolor que trajo a nuestras vidas el saber tan mala noticia, como si algo más me faltase. Pero era de esperarse, mi abuelo también murió de esto. Leucemia. El doctor me lo detectó el día en que Edward me abandonó sola en el bosque.  
Cierro los ojos, esbozo una débil pero sincera sonrisa, me siento completa y quiero guardar este momento en mi memoria, para que sea mi último recuerdo antes de partir.  
Mis padres toman mis manos, lo sé por la calidez que expiden sus manos y me reconforta, me dicen como en un susurro que me aman. Yo sólo asiento débilmente con mi cabeza y le oprimo la mano para asegurarle lo que ya sabe, que yo le amo, y mucho.  
Mi reloj de arena está por acabarse, le quedan pocos granos que vaciar.  
Sonrío una vez más sabiendo que así es como quiero que me recuerden.  
Pero, una lágrima traicionera se resbala por mi mejilla, y casi al instante puedo escuchar los jadeos de dolor que se les escapan a mis queridos. Abro mis ojos y mi madre, que aún está a mi lado, limpia con ternura la salada gota traicionera.  
Los veo a todos y le trato de infundir ánimo con mi mirada. Veo todos los rostros, uno por uno, con todo el amor que les puedo ofrecer.  
Siento mi corazón débil.  
Realmente no sé si mi hora sea en este momento o día, o al siguiente, o que tal vez, en una ínfima y remota posibilidad, me recupere, pero ya no es posible, no quise luchar por salir adelante, por que sin... él ¿para que vivo?.  
O que... él venga y me salve...  
Sólo sé, que, cuando ése momento llegue, estaré lista para olvidar y dejar.  
Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, sonrío de nuevo.  
Así es como quiero ser recordada, feliz y completa, cuando mi corazón deje de latir, y me suma en la inconsciencia y olvido de la muerte.  
De donde sé, nunca podré regresar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el cuarto se oían débiles gemidos cargados de tristeza y de dolor.  
En la cama yacía el cuerpo vacío y casi sin vida de Bella, consumido por la leucemia y el dolor de no estar con él.  
El doctor se acercó y en una hoja escribió antes de salir.  
La puerta se abre.  
Entra alguien a quien todos dentro de ese cuarto odian.  
La toma en sus brazos y le dice sin que los demás le oigan que todo va a estar bien. Que le perdone.

-Bella... Bella... amor  
-Aléjate, la mataste... por tu culpa ya no quiso luchar para recuperarse.  
-Bella, amor, tranquila, regresé, fui un tonto, lo siento.

El doctor entra y pide a todos salir del cuarto. Todos salen... creyendo que ya murió... y la dejan sola

Al día siguiente una pequeña nota en el diario:

Isabella Marie Swan(Bella para sus amigos), hija amada y apreciada por su familia y amigos, murió ayer por la tarde rodeada de todos sus seres queridos, en su casa aquí en Forks.  
El funeral se llevará a cabo, hoy por la tarde en el cementerio local, en una ceremonia sencilla.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
-En Alaska, cerca de Denalli...  
-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué está oscuro y no siento el frío? Que raro, esta oscuro pero puedo ver muy bien todo  
-Cariño... yo...  
-Un momento... ¿Edward?  
-Si, soy yo, Bella.  
-¿Por qué estoy contigo? Dijiste que no me amabas... yo estaba muriendo...  
-Lo sé. Fui por tí. Lo siento. No debí dejarte. POr poco no llego.  
-Cierto... entoces no lo imaginé, si estabas comigo, en el cuarto, miestras moría ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Fué Alice?  
-Si y no. Me cansé de tratar de convencerme de que lo mejor era que yo estuviese lejos, y no podía seguir sintí, regresé y me enteré por los pensamientos de la gente y luego la llamada de Alice confirmándolo, que te morías y no hacías nada por vivir. Fui un tonto, perdóname. Tuve que morderte, Alice y Carlise consiguieron un cadaver igual a ti y cambiamos el curepo. Todos te creen muerta. Lo siento  
-No importa. Al fin si me estaba muriendo.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Feliz.  
-¿Feliz?  
-Si por que estaremos juntos por siempre. ¿Verdad?  
-Si, por siempre.

* * *

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Regrese y me voy.. jajjaja... sk estaba chacando algo y me inspire... weeno esto lo sake de un libro... luego les digo cual... en un año o dos le digo jajajaja, s un secretito... y psa lo medio adapte por que me gusto como para ellos dos... no se sentí que debía "dedicarselo" a ellos dos Edward y Bella.

Espero les guste... y si se puede en unos 2 mese retomo el otro fic de Ttwilight.

plz, dejen un review para saber k tan chafa o bueno estuvo...

espero les haya gustado!!!

me despido

cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...

los kero muxo

ByeBye*!°

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....

les dejo mi metroflog... ahi tngo varias cositas... medio raras jajajja xsi kieren saber de mi... .com/betsypop


End file.
